


Magnus' Magic Mystery

by ThreeNicotinePatches



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the only one for Magnus, Demisexuality, M/M, Magnus' magic is fed up with his shit, Sexual Tension, They love each other, This might be slightly ooc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeNicotinePatches/pseuds/ThreeNicotinePatches
Summary: ... or: Alec is hot and Magnus can't handle it."His magic keeps lashing out – burning candles down to a stump in seconds, bursting lightbulbs and redecorating his flat with a bang.It’s … concerning, to say the least.But Magnus wouldn’t be the High Warlock of Brooklyn If he didn’t like a bit of mystery, so he doesn’t dwell on that weird feeling ofneedandtoo muchand gets investigating.He just needs more clues."





	Magnus' Magic Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, everyone!  
> This is for Prongs and I hope she likes it ♥
> 
> ALSO THANKS, PADFOOT, FOR THE BETA-ING!!

**Magnus’ Magic Mystery**

**or**

**Alec is hot and Magnus can’t handle it**

 

They kiss a lot – that’s how he notices.

Well. At least they kiss more than Magnus has ever kissed another person.

Camille had wanted to, for sure. But he just never… deemed it necessary? Sure, kissing itself was nice and the feeling of another warm body close to his own definitely couldn’t hurt, but… _but_.

There’s no but with Alec.

There’s only “yes” and “now” and “how about we never stop”. And worst of all, his magic keeps lashing out – burning candles down to a stump in seconds, bursting lightbulbs and redecorating his flat with a bang.

It’s … concerning, to say the least.

But Magnus wouldn’t be the High Warlock of Brooklyn If he didn’t like a bit of mystery, so he doesn’t dwell on that weird feeling of _need_ and _too much_ and gets investigating.

He just needs more clues.

 

 

**~ Magnus’ Magic Mystery: Exhibit 1**

 

The first time Alec touches his bare chest, Magnus nearly faints. It’s not even overly sexual – one of his pendants has caught his boyfriend’s attention and when he curls his hand around it to inspect the engravings on the silvery stone, his fingertips brush toned skin, and … oh Angel.

Magnus doesn’t know where up and down is anymore.

“Magnus? Are you alright?” Alexander calls softly, clearly having noticed the sudden tension in his boyfriend’s stance. He drops the pendant in favor of cradling Magnus’ cheek in those big, big hands of his and Magnus _can’t breathe._

“Magnus?”

He finds his voice at the back of his throat and forces his lips into a small smile. The couch behind him glows in a bright lime green. “Sure, Alexander. I’m perfect.”

Alec smiles softly, reassured, and kisses him on the cheek.

But Magnus’ world is in shambles.

… So are all the lightbulbs in the flat.

 

 

**~ Magnus’ Magic Mystery: Exhibit 2**

 

There’s blood on Alec’s face, like a streak of paint on his pale complexion. It’s dripping and for a second everything just … stops.

Then he’s running through the woods, gripping, touching, healing, and in an instant the blood is gone and it’s alright, everything is fine - why does he still feel so entirely, utterly wrong?

“Magnus, hey, come back to me, it’s fine, I’m fine. It was just a cut.”

Alec’s voice breaks his stupor, making him look up and at his boyfriend, really look at him.

He’s fine, that’s painfully clear. The afternoon sun glistens on his face, reflecting in the pearls of sweat in his eyebrows ~~(ran the whole time, wanted to get home quicker)~~ , a leaf is stuck in his hair, a bit of sunburn on his cheekbones.

But he’s fine.

There’s nothing broken or torn or bleeding anymore, so Magnus should be calm. _Should be_ being the key phrase, here.

Why is his blood still singing?

“Alexander, I… I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” he stutters, and Alec smiles.

One of his hands comes up to his cheek and cups it gently.

“Hey, it’s okay if you’re worried about me. I worry about you all the time!”

‘Yeah, but do you feel this too?’ Magnus wants to scream, ‘Do you want to rip me apart and swallow me whole? Do you want to break me and put me together, again and again and again? Do you?’

Of course, he doesn’t say any of that.

Instead he smiles, too, and lets himself be pulled into a hug.

Curiously, it helps.

Within moments, that aching void in his chest fills with light, nothing hurts and everything is Alec.

Huh.

Carefully, he turns his head a bit and nuzzles into his boyfriend’s neck. The skin smells like metal and a bit of sulfur here, but there’s also that unmistakable note of pure Alexander under it and suddenly, he really (desperately) needs to kiss him.

Not want, need.

Okay, also want. But mostly need.

After a second of contemplating, his lips press against the elegant curve of the rune on Alec’s neck, feather-light and unassuming.

 

The forest turns auburn around them.

 

 

**~ Magnus’ Magic Mystery: Exhibit 3**

 

“Magnus? Could I… borrow a shirt to sleep in, m-maybe?” Alec’s timid voice sounds from the bathroom, “I promise, I’ll give it back!”

A grin tugs at the corners of his mouth as he conjures up a soft baggy T-shirt with a flick of his wrist. “Does that suffice?” he calls, a quizzical lilt to his voice. He’s long stopped trying to get his boyfriend into formfitting clothes.

Alec giggles a quiet, private little giggle and Magnus is so in love that it hurts.

His hair is still wet from the shower when he finally emerges from the bathroom blushing, clad in the shirt and little to nothing else, boxer shorts riding low on his hips.

It’s positively sinful how the collar of the too-big shirt exposes his collarbones.

“Well, don’t you look _divine_ , darling.”

The blush spreads down onto his shoulders, connecting rune to rune and Magnus’ heart suddenly skips a beat.

“It’s just a shirt…” Alec mumbles, but Magnus is quick to shake his head.

“No shirt is just a shirt on you, Alexander.” he sighs and gets up from his rather comfortable armchair to put his arms around Alec’s broad shoulders.

His blush is reaching below the collar now.

Magnus’ eyes follow the path of the rose color and his lips follow shortly, peppering heated skin with cool kisses.

_Oh Angel, what is he doing?_

In a desperate attempt to calm down the magic suddenly crackling along his spine, Magnus drags his lips from Alec’s neck to his shoulder, sinks his teeth into the soft fabric – and Alec… moans.

The shirt rips right through, pulverized in the blink of an eye.

“Magnus, what the-? Hey, you just conjured that for me!”

 

This is getting far out of hand.

 

 

**~ Magnus’ Magic Mystery: Exhibit 4**

 

Alec’s eyes are molten chocolate in the light of the fireplace crackling peacefully beside them.

Magnus finds himself incapable of looking away – He’s lived for centuries, and this is the sight that captures his attention. Alec chucking logs onto a fire.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

But there’s smoldering heat in Magnus’ chest and fire in his stomach, a weird pull towards Alec that makes him want to get up and _lick_ him – and he better stop this weird train of thought right this second or he’ll declare himself crazy.

“So – are you going to kiss me or will you just keep staring at me?”

Damn. Must his boyfriend pick up on everything like this?

Alec smiles softly, a rare sight but getting more and more frequent these days. Magnus likes to think he has at least a small part in that particular change.

He lets his gaze drop to his mouth. “May I?” he whispers into the tiny space between them and Alec huffs, “You don’t always have to ask, you know? I’m your boyfriend, you’re allowed to kiss me.”

Magnus wants to scream.

But he also really, really, really wants to kiss Alec, so he swallows his despair and leans in.

The moment their lips touch, something bursts within Magnus’ chest.

It fills his veins with something besides blood, like there’s something inside him besides Human, Demon, and Magic. Something smoldering, burning, killing him from within his own body, but he doesn’t want it to stop. Ever.

His fingers bury themselves in Alec’s hair and tug. Harshly.

“Sorry, sorry, I-“

But Alec is rather obviously not complaining. In fact, the surprisingly loud whine that suddenly pierces Magnus’ eardrums suggests the complete opposite.

_Angels above have mercy._

Looking at Alec, mouth agape and slightly embarrassed of the ~~incredibly sexy~~ sound he just produced, Magnus realizes that instead of the soft red glow that had previously illuminated his boyfriend’s face, the fire is now burning in mysterious forest-green.

It’s also far too high.

“Oh Angel!” Alec squeaks and hurries to close the glass-door that saves their rug from burning not a second too early.

Magnus sighs in defeat.

 

 

**~ Magnus’ Magic Mystery: Exhibit 5**

 

He pulls the door open and within seconds, Alec’s lips are on his. It’s desperate and fast and for just a moment, Magnus wants it more than anything else in his life. More than oxygen, more than peace, more than water.

But then there’s that unmistakable crackle of magic within his fingertips and the world comes crashing down on him.

He jumps back a few steps, leaving his boyfriend breathing heavily and leaning into the wall for stability.

“Alec? What’s this all about?” Magnus stutters nervously, prompting a light blush to bloom on Alec’s cheeks.

“I just thought… that we could, you know… take the next step?”

His voice, oh _Angel_. It’s all breathy and low and it does things to his heart that he doesn’t even want to think about. His fingertips sparkle with magic.

“Th – the sex step.”

Alec is looking at him as if he’s lost his mind, and honestly, he can’t blame him. He doesn’t even get himself these days, how is his boyfriend supposed to know what’s happening?

“Yeah…?” Alec breathes and suddenly, Magnus wants to be anywhere but here. He thought he had more time to figure this out, but now it’s here, knocking right on his door in the shape of a beautiful Shadowhunter and there’s nowhere to run.

How in the hells is he supposed to do this?

“Alexander…” he tries, “I may be experienced, but… it’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and… look. You’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.”

For a second, it’s very quiet. Then, as if shaking off some kind of binding spell, Alec straightens and raises a hand to cup Magnus’ cheek.

His thumb strokes soft patterns into his skin. There’s a sharp sting in his palms.

“Magnus… I really, really like you. I mean, I… I care about you, a lot. But if you don’t want to do this, do you really think I would make you?”

And with that single sentence, Magnus is calm again. Okay. This is manageable. But there’s no way he can let his boyfriend think that he doesn’t want him.

“No, Alexander. Of course not. And it’s not that...” he raises both arms to wrap them about Alec’s shoulders. He gets rewarded with a soft smile. “I want you, I do. You don’t even know how much.” - the smile widens - “I just… think it’s too early, okay? There’s something I need to figure out first.”

His boyfriend huffs a small laugh, to his surprise.

“Magnus. Of course, it’s okay. How about we make some dinner? There was that recipe you wanted to show me, right?”

Oh, how he loves him.

When Alec has actually hung up his coat and moved to the kitchen, Magnus lingers in the hallway, pulling up the right sleeve of his jacket, already dreading what he’s going to see.

The red of his blood stands in harsh contrast against the soft caramel of the skin on his wrist, forming a strange rune-like pattern with its path.

It should really worry him how much he is not surprised.

“Magnus? Get in here, I’ll burn the ginger without you!”

Well. This will have to wait, then.

 

 

**~ Magnus’ Magic Mystery: Discussion**

 

There is something very clearly wrong with him.

See, Magnus has a reputation. And that reputation… well, let’s say it’s not entirely off about his… relationships, if that’s what one could call it.

He’s had a lot of them.

Strangers, mostly, people for one night, never to be seen again.

And is that so bad?

It isn’t, is what he’s saying, but now there’s something very, very _wrong_.

 

It’s never felt like this with the others.

 

He’s never felt this need to be close to someone, this craving for physical contact, this weird fixation on someone’s hands. Until Alec.

He doesn’t know what it is, but it needs to stop because it’s getting out of hand and that just can’t happen.

He can’t lose control.

He can’t shatter lightbulbs or destroy shirts, he can’t recolor entire forests, he can’t just start randomly burning carpets – and most of all, he can’t let his magic turn against him. To _hurt_ him.

He needs help.

And he’s getting it.

 

Catarina answers his invitation for coffee with a rude message not to be repeated ever again but she does show up on his doormat a few hours later, so he’s not going to complain.

“Thank you for coming, Catarina. I realize it was on very short notice.”

She gives him a once-over in the blink of an eye. “Well, you don’t seem to be bleeding out, on fire, or suffering from a severe illness, so what the hell has got you so upset?”

Magnus gestures for her to come in and gently leads her to the couch in the living room. “I’m not entirely sure myself, Cat. Which is why I require your assistance.”

She raises an eyebrow. “You make it sound so mysterious.”

Magnus shrugs and pours himself a glass of wine. The sting of alcohol down his throat calms his quivering nerves – at least to some degree.

“Catarina… let me be honest with you.”

“Always - my favorite drama queen.”

“Thank you.” he huffs a small laugh. “So. It’s about Alexander.”

“What did that stupid Nephilim do now.”

“Nothing, actually, it’s just… I …”

Catarina sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation, when he doesn’t continue. “Spit it out, Magnus.”

Magnus just breathes for a second, stalling for time to collect his thoughts, until he finally starts talking.

“I fear something is seriously wrong with my magic.”

A dark look crosses her face. “Continue.” she says, after a short silence. Magnus obeys.

“Whenever Alexander and I… get physically close, my magic lashes out and I get this weird… pulling sensation in my gut and I can’t get close enough, like it would kill me if I put more than, I don’t know, five inches between us and – wait, why are you giggling?” Catarina is biting her lip, obviously trying to keep another giggle inside.

“Sorry, sorry, just… Magnus, don’t you think that might have something to do with you worshipping the very ground he stands on?”

“Catarina, I don’t feel like you’re taking this seriously.” Doesn’t she know that this is important?

Cat’s smile falls. “Wait, you … you’re not kidding me?”

“No, I’ve been telling you, there’s something wrong with me-“

“Magnus, Magnus, hold on.” she leans forward to grasp both his hands and fixes her eyes on his face, cataloguing each and every movement. He can practically see that clever brain of hers working. “Tell me what your magic has been doing _exactly_. Leave nothing out.”

So he tells her. He tells her about the lightbulbs, the shirt, the forest, the fire … and the blood. She keeps carefully, suspiciously, quiet the whole time, but when he mentions his wrist, she makes an interested sound and asks to see it.

He pushes back his sleeve and she gasps – he can understand why: Even though he had, of course, washed off the blood at some point, the carved pattern is just all the more visible for it now – nearly circular and crooked at one side, and the wound hasn’t closed yet. Its flesh glistens crimson.

Catarina tightens her grip on his fingers. “Holy shit, Magnus.”

“Do you see now? I need to do something about this, quickly.” he replies, a desperate edge to his words. But Catarina seems surprisingly calm about her new discovery, besides her initial shock. She raises her head until her gaze crosses his and Magnus can feel her eyes pinning him in place.

“Magnus.”

“Yes…?”

“Tell me about Alec.”

Um. Okay? Magnus wants to ask why, but there is such a blatant certainty to her eyes that he just complies, without question.

He’s beautiful, he tells her. Funny in ways he never thought he’d see in a Shadowhunter, humble and kind with a sharp edge of pure _leader_ to his thoughts, every action carefully planned in advance.

“But then he giggles and walks into walls and lets me play with his hair, Cat. He’s just… perfectly imperfect.” he finishes, untypically sheepish.

Catarina looks at him, searching and with a small smile, until she says, “You love him. You really love him, Magnus.”

Magnus starts to nod but then his wrist twitches in pain and he remembers why they’re here. “I think so, yes, but what does that have to do with anything? Isn’t my magic…”

“I think I know what your magic is doing.” Cat interrupts him, “But first, tell me something. How far have you and Alec gone?”

“Cat!”

“Hey, that’s nowhere close to the most awkward thing we’ve talked about! Just … just tell me, Magnus.”

He sighs. “We’ve kissed.”

Catarina raises an eyebrow and waits. And waits. And huffs a surprised laugh. “Wait, that’s it?” Magnus squirms a bit in his seat. This wasn’t the direction he saw this conversation going but he trusts Cat with his life – so why not with his love life?

“… yes…” he finally admits and she shakes her head disbelievingly.

“You’re saying you, _you_ , have decided to – I don’t know, wait for the right moment? Suddenly, after all those-“

“Well, it’s different this time!” Magnus bursts out and she gets a look on her face like an animal who’s found its prey’s weak spot.

“How is it different.”

“I don’t know, okay, it just feels… like I want it too much? I really, really want to, I need him close - I mean, my magic-“

“Stop talking about your magic, for god’s sake, that’s a whole different thing – Magnus. Magnus Bane. Are you saying... Are you saying you have never truly wanted to have sex with someone before?”

Magnus pales. “O-of course I’m not saying that, I-“ he splutters, and damn, why is the air suddenly so thin in here?

Catarina sends him a look that says to better cut the bullshit right this second. He sighs. His shoulders slump.

“I … I guess I haven’t.”

“You guess?”

“Well, what do you want me to say here?! Sex is supposed to feel good, it _does_ , there are nerves and natural reactions… and the body…”

“Yeah, but Magnus” she takes his face in both her hands. “You know that there’s so much more to it than that, don’t you?”

He just looks at her.

She sighs. “Oh, Mags.”

When was the last time she called him that? He’s not sure he can recall.

“Mags. Let me put it in simple terms for you, as apparently you need them. Sex is not just supposed to be about bodies and stimulating nerve-endings. It’s supposed to be something you really _want_ , not like … reading a book, or eating a really good meal! It’s not supposed to be a pastime.”

“B-but how?” he stammers and it’s like the ground has shifted, like a part of his brain has been awakened that he never wanted to see the light of day. “What’s wrong with me if that’s all it’s ever been to me? If all those people that I slept with, all of the beds I shared, if all of that was just something I… I don’t know.”

A sad smile flitters over Cat’s features. “Nothing is wrong with you, Magnus. Nothing at all. Just… I think what you’re experiencing with Alec, that ‘pulling sensation’ and what else you said, that’s all completely normal. It’s fine, it’s all good, it’s a normal reaction of a person that is physically attracted to another. If you’ve never felt that before, it’s fine, if you have - it’s also fine. You know you can talk to me about this, right?”

“Okay...” he finally whispers into the air between them, and Cat’s mouth parts into a warm grin.

“See, Magnus, it’s all good. This –“ she picks up his wrist from his lap and looks pointedly at the wound “and the fire and whatever else, is your magic trying to reach out. You’ve been caging it in, Mags. You’ve been denying it something it desperately wants, so it’s been trying to find an outlet. Just… let it be. And maybe…” here her grin deepens until her lips stretch uncomfortably, “Maybe you should look up the wedded union rune, hun.”

She lowers his hand gently and gets up, muttering under her breath, “Leave it to Magnus Bane to figure out his sexuality after 400 years.”

And with that, she leaves him alone to think. She has a patient in five minutes, after all.

 

 

**~ Magnus’ Magic Mystery: Results**

 

This… this is not where Magnus expected this investigation to lead. Actually, this is not where he expected anything to lead, but now that he’s here and really thinking about it, he can’t bring himself to regret literally any step of the way.

 So.

 He doesn’t experience sexual attraction unless it’s with someone he really loves.

That’s him, apparently. _Demisexual_.

And his magic knew before him. Because _of course_ it did.

He stretches his fingers and watches the little blue spark with a fond smile.

“You didn’t want to hurt me after all, did you? You just wanted to help.” he mumbles and the spark twirls a tiny spiral around itself.

 

 It’s all good. All good.

 

Well… more or less. There’s still the fact that he really kind of has to tell Alec.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to, just… there’s a certain kind of commitment to being the only person another has ever wanted and he’s not quite sure if… well, let’s just say he doesn’t want to put that on Alexander’s shoulders.

So he does what he always does: He waits. Because if there’s one thing Warlocks have more than enough of, it’s this. _Time_.

Who cares if he misses Alec like he’s never missed anything or anyone before just within one week? So what if it hurts? It can’t hurt as bad as Alexander inevitably _leaving him_ will, so it’s fine. Magnus is fine.

Apparently, Alexander isn’t.

It takes just nine days of never returned phone calls and general avoidance for an unexpected ring of Magnus’ doorbell in the middle of the night and Alexander’s tired face _right there_ when he opens.

They stare at each other for just a moment, and something within Alec seems to relax the tiniest fraction once he’s looked his boyfriend over for obvious injuries and sees nothing more than deep dark circles underneath his eyes, hands that shake, and pale cheeks.

“Magnus. Please let me in.”

And the High Warlock of Brooklyn steps back without a word.

Alexander moves past him into the hallway, turning around to face him once the door closes. Magnus suddenly finds his carpet rather interesting. Is that a loose thread? He should really -

“Magnus. Mags. Come on, look at me.” - this pattern is outdated, for sure, and the color - “Mags! Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Angel have Mercy.

He tries a smile but it just ends up lopsided and wrong on his face, so he stops. “Nothing is wrong, why would y-”

Alec throws his hands in the air and starts pacing around the room, bursting with nervous energy. “Oh I don’t know, Magnus, maybe just because you decided I wasn’t worth your time anymore right after I chose to be an enormous asshole and nearly _pressure you into having sex with me_ and I-”

“You didn’t pressure me.” It comes out weak and shaky when it should have been decisive. Alec stops his pacing to look at him, though, and oh Angel no, there are tears in his eyes. Real tears, honest and from the heart, and they hurt. He never knew tears could hurt this much.

“Well then what is it? What did I do to just make you, what, forget about me?” Alexander stammers, “Did you just suddenly realize I wasn’t enough for you? I know I’m not-”

“Alexander, please, please just stop.” Magnus steps forward to cup his boyfriend’s face. “It’s nothing like that.”

Alec breathes deeply and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, there’s a calm within them that wasn’t there before and for the first time, Magnus thinks ‘Maybe it isn’t just me. Maybe he’s just as affected by this, maybe I have the same effect on him that he has on me’. It’s a nice thought… but he has things to fix.

“Will you let me explain, Alexander?” he asks, and thank the Angel: Alec nods.

They find their way into the lounge and to the sofa which has returned to its original violet, thankfully.

Alexander looks out of place, in a way, a bit lost in the cushions like a child waiting to be scolded for a forbidden deed.

But there’s no scolding to be done.

“I have an apology to make, Alexander” Magnus breathes after a moment of thought, “My… absence these past days has had nothing to do with you, darling.”

Alec frowns. “Are you… sure about that?” he asks, but it sounds more like a statement. A sigh escapes Magnus’ mouth as he leans his head back on the couch.

“It’s true, more or less. You did nothing wrong.”

“But it _was_ about me.”

Magnus smiles. “Yes, it was. A good deal more, though, it was about me.”

 

And with that, he begins to explain.

He talks about his first time, three-hundred-and-some years ago, about the fear and that whole in his chest that no one since then had been able to fill. He talks about needing, wanting, and loving, and about the absence of all three. He says things he has never told anyone, doubts and fears and scars come out in the open and Alec looks at them and _listens_.

He listens and listens and with each nod of his head and accepting little smile, Magnus falls even more in love with him.

It all feels so… inevitable.

Finally, Alec holds up a hand to stop the flow of words. “So you… you’ve never actually wanted to be intimate with anyone.”

Magnus sighs and rubs his forehead in a gesture so unlike him that it brings the frown right back in Alec’s face.

“Yes, I guess so. I didn’t realize _anything_ about what I just told you back then, though. Actually -” here he grins a little self-deprecating smile and looks up. “- it even took my magic to tell me something had changed.”

A glow in Alec’s eyes lights up at that, it flares like a torch and doesn't stop burning. He might call it… hope. But then he frowns again and Magnus can’t help but think that it needs to stop before it gives him wrinkles.

“Your … magic?” Alec finally asks and Magnus nods, waving his hand in the general direction of the fire place.

“Do you remember the fire? And the shirt? And-“

“- The forest and the light bulbs? Yes, I remember. Did you think I didn’t notice?”

Magnus blushes slightly. “Of course not! … okay maybe. But the point is: I’ve come to the conclusion, with some help, that it was my Magic trying to tell me something. It became quite apparent with this.” he admits, pulling up his sleeve and holding his wrist so that Alec can see the scars. And touch them, apparently, because he gasps and immediately runs his fingers over the old wound in one smooth movement.

Then he looks up, mouth agape in unmasked surprise. “You… Magnus, you know what this is, right?”

He smiles softly. “I know.”

Alec blushes and bites his lip.

“And you said _something_ has… changed? For you?” he whispers and it sounds like an invitation.

Magnus turns around in the cushions and lays his head right next to Alexander’s shoulder. He looks him in the eyes and says:

“Yes, I… I met you.”

Alec kisses him, there and then.

 

 

**~ Magnus’ Magic Mystery: Conclusion?**

 

When Magnus wakes up the next morning, it’s to Alec in golden sheets, snoring softly into the pillows. His hair is bathed in the warm glow of the sunlight streaming in through the windows and the sight is so beautiful it hurts.

Suddenly, the blankets vanish.

Alec wakes up to the crackling of magic along his spine and the sound of Magnus’ roaring laughter, wiping at his mouth in sleepy confusion.

“M-magnus, what- HEY where did the blankets go??”

But Magnus just keeps laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please let me know about any mistakes!


End file.
